Home
by Kittykat987
Summary: "Is it possible for a home to be a person and not a place?" This is the story of how it ended. Not the universe with a big bang and screams, but rather the end for two men who wore masks to protect themselves from a world that seemed intent on breaking them. The Righteous man and the boy king -broken brothers.


**Disclaimer** **: I own nothing! I do not own supernatural and if I did I wouldn't be a poor teenager. All rights go to the actual owners of this brilliant, amazing show.**

 **AN: I wrote this short fanfic before I actually watched the show. I was feeling inspired and anything in this that may not be accurate and does not follow the plot is because at the time I wrote this I didn't actually know what the show was really about. All information came from stuff I saw on the internet. Thank-you. -Kittykat987**

* * *

 _"How blessed some people are, whose lives have no fears, no dreads; to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams"  
_...

Dean Winchester had always believed that he would die fighting. A hunter didn't have the luxury of a peaceful life or death. It was always his belief that he would go down fighting some evil son of a bitch...and he had several times. This; though, was different.

Sam had picked up the trail of a few demons that seemed to be gathering in a small town in Texas. They had gone down and found something much bigger.

 _"Sam! Sam!"_

 _...Demons….fighting…..voices… Sam?_

 _Sam?_ They had been too many for them. _Where is Sammy?_ It had been a trap. They were outnumbered. _Why aren't we fighting?_ They hadn't even had a chance to escape.

 _"Dean, move!"_

 _….Sam… monsters…. Running…._

They were cornered. Fighting, like he always thought he would do at the end. _Sam?_ Why wasn't Sam with him? Dean felt cold. _Where is Sammy?_

 _"Not without you, Sam. Sammy!"_

 _...fighting…. Blood...yelling…. Sammy?_

 _Sam?_ Dean thought about all the fighting and running he had done his entire life. Maybe it was his time, God knew he deserved all the pain. Not his brother, though, Sammy never deserved it.

 _"Dean? No!"_

 _...Sam….failed… knife….blood…_

Dean could feel the fog lifting. The pain came rushing back with the force of a semi-truck. He tried to gasp for air that wouldn't come to him…. and instead, he could feel blood dripping from his mouth. The knife. Dean clutched at his stomach, grasping at the knife that was sticking out. It was useless now. The demons were gone…. and in a moment he knew he would see them in hell.

 _Sammy? Where is Sam?_ Dean rolled over onto his side to see his brother lying only feet away from him, a gunshot wound had taken him down.

"Sam….Sammy! Don't you fall asleep on me now!" Dean could see his brother's eyes begin to slowly open, and he felt hope return to him. Sammy was okay for now.

"Dean?" His voice was weak, and dean felt all that false hope leave him. They didn't have long now. It wasn't as though there was anyone to mourn them anyway.

"Yeah, Sammy I'm here." He was, and he wasn't going to leave him again. They were going to go together.

"Scared." Sam's voice was weak, and he kept coughing, blood spilling through torn lips.

Dean clutched the knife tightly, trying to resist the urge to pull it out and go to his brother. He was many things….but first and foremost he was a brother, and Sammy needed him.

"S'm... it's all right S-Sammy…..m' here." Dean kept stuttering as he tried to comfort his brother. He could feel himself growing weaker and he knew he didn't have much longer. "I-I We're gonna cause Some chaos in the afterlife, b-bro."

"H-heaven...or... 'ell. R-right?"

"Right, Sammy…." They would. It didn't matter where they ended up … they were going to be together. Even if Dean didn't get to see bobby, his parents, or anyone else he had lost, he would be okay, as long as he had his brother…...as long as he had Sam.

As dean began to slip away again, he could see memories of his life flashing before his eyes.

 _…..Sammy… The impala…. Dirty motel rooms…_

 _…...monsters…. Fighting… blood… death… Sammy….._

 _….Hell…..Purgatory…. Heaven…._

 _….Sam… Castiel….. Bobby…. Dad…. Mom…. Ellen and Jo…._

 _….Sam…. Who had just wanted peace….. Sammy …_

Dean barely mustered enough energy to turn his head to look at his brother. Sammy was lying against the alley wall, clutching at his stomach. He wanted to tell him how proud he was. He wanted to say how much he really loved his nerdy brother. He wanted to tell him how he wouldn't have lived if it wasn't for him….he would have survived, but….he wouldn't have lived. He didn't have the energy, though….. and as Dean began to drift off -a great darkness filling his vision- he told him.

"B-bitch..." This was a more familiar word to him. It meant long car rides, a trusting partner, stupid inside jokes, and at the end of the day…. a relief that they were still together.

As dean slowly closed his eyes, he could hear a small laugh coming from his brother. He was sure that it must have been painful, but it was a real laugh….. and if that was the last thing he was to hear... then he was grateful.

"J-jerk…." Dean smiled as he heard the familiar word - a single tear trickling down his dirty, blood splattered face. As he began to drift off, he saw the face of his brother. He wasn't as he was now- bloody, tired, and weary of the world; rather, he was as he was before all it had begun. Smiling. Trusting. Happy. Maybe it was just a dream, but that was all right. There was no more nightmares, blood, death, and loss. It was just his brother and him -smiling and happy- as they should have been before the world turned them into something else. His brother was with him...and he was home.

...

 _"Is it possible for a home to be a person and not a place?"_

 ** _"Yes."_**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading this short little fic of mine. It has been laying around forever and so I decided to put it out there. I wrote this when I was younger and I did not correct it before posting it, so please excuse any grammatical errors I may have made. -Kittykat987**


End file.
